A Stack of Memories Corresponding Their Life
by Gergo.Pasztor
Summary: Memories of four students at Hogwarts, having a connection with their life in the 'now.'


Who knew Hogwarts will last until the twenty-first century? I didn't…and not only that, but the students! Weirdos, if I may say that. The Sorting Hat choosing people's destinies, often surprising them. All the same things, just as if the Dark Lord never revived.

I'll be showing the life of four students, each from Hogwarts's houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Bella Pixie Rothforth, Nickolas William Sturmraider, George Elliott Melchiott, and Donna Suzanne Tisdale.

They might have fancy names, yes, but the person under the name is more than interesting.

(***)

It was Magizoology, first class in the morning. "George, it is your turn," Mr. Scamander looked at George. He was the son of Luna Scamander, Luna Lovegood as many people knew her. God bless her heart.

George, an overly tall person, reaching the height of seven foot and six inches; yes, he is half giant half human. He has medium spiky dark brown hair, with streaks of black hair, along with large almond eyes. He looks fearsome, with his eyebrows usually furrowed, his eyes determined, and his large built. His history, full of deadly scenarios only add to his fearsome first impression.

First to start, on his second birthday, at a fair, a new born basilisk appeared and made a garden of carcasses. Little George and the baby basilisk had a staring contest with the creature, and had not died. This may be because the basilisk was a baby, and its powers were not that…lethal, for wizard. No one knows, because George's father, Elliott killed the monster.

Then, when he was five, his family went on a vacation to Africa. We know that Nundu is native to East Africa, and that they are deadly, categorized XXXXX, meaning a known wizard killer. Young George went on a walk alone, and met a cute little leopard cub. Turned out her Nundu mother was going bonkers without her child, wrecking havoc and killing people. Young George and the baby Nundu became friends, well, neither Young George nor the Nundu tried to kill each other. One day, the baby Nundu went back to its mother and everything went silent.

When George was fifteen, he was about to tame a house-bred Phoenix, yet it decided to explode. Teenage George survived this no problem.

Now, at the age of seventeen, people believe that George has a best friend who is a Werewolf. George tells the people that the idea is humbug, and a bad lie. Everyone knows that werewolves are rather…dangerous. But, you know, George likes to lie for his and his friends' own good.

These stories earned him the name of _Death Boy_ or _Reaper Kid_, because it seems too impossible for someone to survive these times…but he did, and he is proud of it. When he was standing next to the professor, instead of turning around, he turned on his right heel, and clapped his hands when he faced the students.

"I planned to bring Rola and Lora, my two Mini Blast-Ended Skrewts, but decided against it. Instead, I brought you my dear companion, a fabulous Kneazle," George said, his deep voice filling the room. As he finished the introduction, an even deeper meow echoed. Slowly, a large cat, resembling British Blue, about the size of a Great Dane walked between the desks. It was walking gracefully and confidently, causing a bit of fear inside the weaker students. Once by George, it stopped, and George scooped him up like a little kitten.

"Wow, how could you lift it up?" Mr. Scamander asked, along with the whispering students.

"The Featherweight Charm, _Pinnandere_," he said as he kissed the Kneazle's forehead

"And, what is its name?"

"He's a he," George smiled, "should I tell you his full name, or the name I call him?"

"You could tell us his name, and then explain why you chose that name."

"Well, his full name is Sir Jiggle-Jolly Soot-Gray Tigerfluff Boris III." The Kneazle's name caused a contagious laugh in the room. Sir Jiggle-Jolly jumped down from George's hands, and roared a mighty one. His roar ended the laughs. He jumped on a boy's desk that played the cool one, and roared one that was even louder and fearful. The boy started to sweat, and fell of his chair, unconscious. "Sire Jiggle-Jolly, Sir, because he is from a royal family and any other title would sound ridiculous; Jiggle-Jolly is because when he was a baby, he loved playing with bells. Soot-Gray Tigerfluff, Soot-Gray, because of his colour; and Tigerfluff, what he allows my friends and I to call him, the fluff part is because he looks like a fluffy ball of roundness, and Tiger, well," George looked at his familiar, who was sitting triumphantly on the fainted boy's desk, who was being nursed back by some of his friends. "Boris is the name my family uses for him, and his 'real' name and _'the third'_ because it just sounds right." George walked to Boris, and started to scratch under his ear, and Boris began purring like a little kitty cat. "He weighs 220 pounds, and he is five years old. He doesn't like to be called by his full name, but I do when he is being a bad bad Kneazle, and he absolutely detests when someone calls him cute or adorable, or call him any of these 'cute' names. He can break a tree with a large trunk without problem, and he used to gnaw on metal rods. He is very agile and active compared to his size, and his favourite activity is sleeping in my lap, being pampered, and listening to classic music, like Mozart, and Beethoven," George gave a small speech. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes," Mr. Scamander began, "can you lift him up without the spell?"

"Just as easily as with the spell, it just takes too much energy." George shrugged. "_Pinnandere_," George said, with a swift move of his wand towards Sire Jiggle-Jolly, and then, he put one arm under between his hind legs and the other arm between his forelegs, and lifted him up. "See? I am naturally strong, but not good looking. Guess it is in my giant blood." George chuckles. He makes fun of himself, and make people joyful again when he insults himself, and laughs. He has this laugh, that no matter what, it makes you laugh.

(***)

The dull and lifeless beeping of Nickolas's clock filled the Slytherin Common Room, or better say, the Slytherin Dungeon. A boy was curled up in the corner of the soda, grumbling in a low voice. He didn't look much older than fifteen. He had long sandy blond hair that was gently falling over his closed eyes. He had light skin, and lips that always curled into a smile. Always. He was constantly 'bullied' by girls of all four houses; he was being called lovely, overly adorable and cute, and perpetually being hugged and kissed on the cheek. He did look childish, and elfish, and adorable, in a sense…in a baby adorable sense. This is what he hated more than anything.

Under his looks, there is more than just his one secret. The reason why he was being sorted into Slytherin is because the saying that goes _'don't judge a book by its cover_._' _Under his looks, he is a deadly little fellow. He is an expert with Jinxes, Hexes and Curses, but also knows the Dark Arts, and has used the Curciatus Curse. He is cunning, smart, confident, an iron fisted leader, a bit manipulative…okay fine, very manipulative but not with his friends, and he is pure-blood. A pure-blood Werewolf…I'm sorry, I mean, a pure-blood _royal_ Werewolf. This is biggest secret and insecurity.

He is part of the last Werewolf Clan who can track its blood lineage for more than a thousand years. Furthermore, he is the last male member of said Clan. He was found lying half dead by some novice Hunters. Hunters are called upon from the Ministry of Magic to exterminate magical creatures that are…a bit too naughty, let's say. It wasn't just anyone who found him, he was found by George in the Forbidden Forest. Yes, even though George proudly wears his blue and bronze tie, he likes to obey his own set of rules.

Nickolas trudged to the source of the annoying noise, and when found, he sent it flying towards the wall with a gentle jerk of his wand. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He walked to a mirror, and slowly opened his eyes. There was a sticky note on his forehead.

'_You look dead lovely, please take care of Lora and Rola for the whole day, I won't have time to. You cannot say know, or else…. Charms and Spells, George'._ Then there was a smiley face. 'Charms and Spells' for George is a way of saying 'hugs and kissing' or 'your friend.'

He took the note off of his head. "Dear George, you are good as dead, love, Nickol," he said smiling, with a sarcastic voice.

He was wearing an old t-shirt, and he was in his boxers. You can do that if you are the only person in the Dungeon.

The newest rule of Hogwarts that all Common Rooms have to have a small kitchen for minimal needs, like a small snack or coffee; this is where Nicko went. He made himself a cappuccino, vanilla flavored with a hint of cinnamon. After getting the perfect morning drink, he followed a little hallway that ended in a large black door. There was a snake carved on it.

"Parseltongue," a hissing voice echoed in his head.

"Open the door maggot!" Nicko ordered in a snappy voice.

"Parseltongue only."

"Maggot, open the door."

"Parseltongue only."

"You shall open the door before I use violence on your body." As if the password was said, the snake appeared to be swirling and twisting, unlocking the door.

"You shall enter the room." It opened and revealed the special room.

The room was circular, entirely made of a transparent material, except the outline, which was black and dark green. This room was inside Hogwarts Lake, which illuminated the room in a eerie green glow; the kind of scary glow which makes you believe that the lake monster will come anytime and devour you. There was a large green leather sofa in the middle of the room.

The boy sat on it, and started to drink his cappuccino. This room calmed him, and made him anxious at the same time; and though he has aquaphobia, he loved to observe the water and its denizens in this room.

He started to hum the refrain of a song that stuck in his head.

Soon, he finished his drink. He stood up, exited the room, bid farewell to the door, and went to the boy's dormitory. He shared a room with four other guys; his bed was in the middle, right in front of the door. Each student had a closet, a basket, a night table, and two drawers. He took out black pants, a dark green velvet shirt, black socks and dress shoes, along with his black cape and his silver and green neck tie.

"Lookin' dandy," a voice said.

"Hm?" Nickolas turned around, just to find a good friend of his, Maddock 'Mistletoe' Gringer. He shared a room with Nicko. Maddock was taller than Nicko, with black hair and emerald green eyes. He had this unnerving aura. "Good morning Maddock."

"To you too," he nodded his head forward.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it first period still?"

"First period just passed, I'm here to get my gloves for Herbiology," he said as he took out two large gloves. "Well, see ya later."

"Bye Mistletoe." Maddock got his nickname _'Mistletoe'_ because every girl wants to dance with him at the winter dance.

As a good friend, he went to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Excuse me, but you are not a Ravenclaw," a student said, when Nicko was about to talk to the bronze door knocker.

"I have an invitation from George." Nicko showed a fancy little paper.

"Okay, making sure." The boy walked on.

Upon reaching the eagle, it came alive, and asked the riddle.

"Which was first, the phoenix or the egg?"

"There are two answers. First one is neither, it is fire. The phoenix is born from fire. The second one is neither again, but your creator. Your creator has imprinted you with all the riddles, so it is the answer to all your questions."

"Wrong."

"Oh fine," Nicko rolled his eyes, "a circle has no beginning."

_Click!_

The door opened, and the werewolf entered.

He walked up the tower, into George's room, and found the terrarium without problem. There was another note.

'_Please feed Lora and Rola before secound, fourth, sixth and eight. Lunch too if needed. Also, would you play Marry the Night for them? They become less active. Thousand thanks, George.'_

Gloves in the drawer, he put them on, and opened the cupboard under the terrarium. He grabbed the bag of meat, removed the lid, and put some meat next to the sleeping animals that sprung to life.

They are funny little things. They resemble Blast-Ended Skrewts, but instead of ten feet, they are only one feet each. They bit Nicko's hands, because there was some meat on them. After feeding them, cleaning, and giving them water, he turned on the speakers with his wand.

"Marry the Night," he said, and the song started to play. It had a nice feeling to it, starting slowly, like a church song.

Nicko stayed in George's room for a time, reading his books, and looking over his studies.

(***)

"Shake your legs slowpoke!" A cheerful voice came. "We ain't got whole day."

"Ain't is not a word."

"For me it is, so get over it." It was Bella with her friend, Miranda. "But why are we running?"

Bella stopped in her tracks, and turn to the right. "To see this." _'This'_ was a he. It was Christopher Hotter, a Hufflepuff member, and the number one guy in Hogwarts to spy on, voted by girls. He was shirtless and doing stunts in the garden spot, where some students hang out, but since it was secound period, no one was there, only Chris.

"We came to watch him?"

Bella turned around, grabbed her shoulders and looked in Miranda's eyes. "I dare you to tell me that you do not enjoy this view."

"Okay…fine. Now psh! He'll notice us."

Bella was short, about as tall as Nickol, a bit chubby, but she looked good with her chubbiness. She has long orange hair with black endings, and brown eyes. She was a real teenage girl, boys boys boys, but no make-up, music and arts, and a great deal of mischief. She is great with potions, charms, alchemy, and broom-flying.

Miranda's a tall ginger, with curly hair and light brown eyes. She has some freckles, and she wears elegant glasses. She is a bit more serious than her best friend, and a bit more diligent. She was close to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat decided against it.

Christopher was tall and lean, with a muscular body. He has a light tan, and a birthmark roughly shaped as a four-edged star on his chest. Not much is known about him but he is very charming, kind and loyal, and this is not a disguise. He was called upon George to help with a very…bad matter with him. Chris is a great wizard with healing spells, charms, divination, making antidotes and healing potions, along with other defensive spells. He is a promising Mediwizard.

After doing a double cartwheel, three summersaults in a row, and hand walking, he _finally_ stopped and stretched. Sometimes I fear that he will break an arm or a leg, or something else.

"Good day ladies," he smiles, and the two spies felt like melting. He started walking towards them.

"Oh my god oh my god! He's coming here! HE'S COMING HERE! Oh I feel the air heating up, oh my god. HE'S SO HOT!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Hello there," he was in front of the girls.

"H-h-hey," Bella said, face red as a tomato, hot like fire.

"Can you, move a bit, my stuff is behind you."

"Oh, sorry." They stepped away.

"He brushed against me!" Bella squealed silently. "He's hoooooot!"

Just as before Chris was about to grab his stuff, he turned around. "Did you say I'm hot?" Bella got even redder. "Actually, I am. I'm not used for this extreme workout…but are you okay? Your face is very red." He placed his palm on Bella's forehead, and Miranda could swear Bella blew steam from her nose. "Gosh, girl, looks like you have a fever. You sure you okay?" Chris is very good looking and very smart, but he is oblivious to most teenager _'stuffs.'_

"Oh she's fine!" Miranda pushed her away. "Her hormones are going bananas because of an outside stimulus."

"Is that so?" He grabbed his shirt and put it on, along with his robes. "Goodbye ladies," and with a nod of his head, he left.

Bella was cooling down now.

"I swear I could hear your heart race."

Soon third period started, and the two girls went to Arithmancy.

(***)

Last person I'll touch on is Donna 'Suzie' Suzanne Tisdale. She's a quiet per-

"Move yo' butts!" Donna's angered voice came over the babbling students. It was Defence Against Dark Arts with Madame Arachna; a short, round woman with short curly purple hair. They were doing a regular Boggart Drill, when one of the students, namely Joseph, passed out because of his Boggart, his father.

Now the Boggart was on loose. Too many people will choose from. It turned into the most feared historical monster. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Finally, Donna made her way to the creature. Voldemort looked at hurt and started to hiss.

"Honey, you need something more than a corpse." She smiled. Donna's biggest fear is a Boggart itself. The thing started to swirl in a white smoke, and became a baby Voldemort sucking a ragdoll. "Quite right. _Riddikulus!_" The Boggart took a form of a guillotine with an everlasting supply of people to cut their heads off. Chop, chop, chop…the bloody heads fell on the ground, each crying and uttering Donna's name. People started to scream and packing, but not Donna. Donna fell on the ground, laughing and hitting the floor. Donna is a cruel and morbid character, and was about to be sorted into Slythering, when the Sorting Hat, saw a Gryffindor quality.

Madame Arachne stepped into the Boggart's view; but before the enemy could change into her fear, it became a bouquet of flower.

"Donna, I told you not about _that_," the Madame said, but she couldn't look at Donna's eyes, she was already bye Jospeh.

People were laughing on him, calling him names, and Joseph was only crying. He was a tall kid, but he was underweight, and this was his first year. His family constantly abused him to high degrees. He had run-away.

"Go mind your business!" It is amazing how Gryffindor people are this mean nowadays. I mean, they are not like _this_, I suspect food was poisoned with something that causes anger. This might explain it, because Joseph doesn't eat breakfast, and Donna is always like that. She sat down on the floor, next to the bowling skyscraper.

"I was…I was too weak. Even know…I'm useless!"

"No Joseph, you're not weak! This is your first year, and you are doing great. Besides, remember last week, when you saved me from that Hippogriff? I could've died."

"Yes, I know…but…anyone else could've done that."

"With these people around? Not much chance. They have been feed some mood swinging poison."

"But I saved your life accidentally, I-I mean, the spell didn't have the desired effect on the animal."

"But you saved me life, and I am more than thankful for that." He blushed. "Now, are you feeling confident enough to face the beast?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded. Donna stood up and extended her hand. He grabbed it and he stood up too. They walked back to the Boggart, and Joseph got ready.

"I'm afraid only one try per person," Madame Arachne said.

"Actually, at the beginning of the class, you said one try to banish the Boggart. Poor Joseph fainted, so he can, should, and willing to try again." Total pownage, if I can speak in teenager terms.

"Oh, that's right, my sincere apologies." The Madame is a kind woman, only her memory is bad at times.

Joseph walked forward, and the Boggart noticed him. It changed into his father. Joseph started an uncontrollable shake.

"Recall a good memory…" Donna whispered to him.

"Haha," Joseph laughed nervously, "those are the things I lack." The Boggart came closer, and Joseph screamed the spell instantly. His father swirled in a yellowish glow, and became Donna.

"D'awww, I'm either astonished and touched or insulted."

"Oh shut up," the Boggart said in Donna's voice.

"They can talk?"

"Well no duh. His biggest fear is a human, of course we can talk." Then, it disappeared into the chest it was kept in. Joseph looked at Donna.

"You…you were my first positive memory." Both Donna and Joseph blushed. Even though Donna has a harsh character, she was deeply touched.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Donna's got a boyfriend!" People cheered. Donna sighed, turned around, and with the same move, she twisted her wand.

"_Bombarda Maxima._" A tiny ball of high explosiveness flew towards the annoying ones, and it exploded…into thousands of floral petals. Donna put her wand away. "I always enjoy a good joke."

"Ms. Tisdale, I wish you talk to you after class," Ms. Arachne said.


End file.
